Losing to Temptation
by StrawberryBananas
Summary: Neji finds Tenten to be quite tempting, but will he be able to fight it, or will he give in?


A shruiken sailed toward Neji Hyuuga with deadly accuracy, and he spun out of the way quickly to avoid it. One of the pointed ends dug into his shoulder, and he hissed softly.

His opponent, the Konoha weapons mistress herself, smiled triumphantly as she jumped down from the branch she was crouching on. Wrenching the shruiken from his shoulder, he grabbed her foot as it sailed toward his face and swung her down.

Tenten's shoulder roughly came into contact with the hard ground, and she yelped.

"You need to be quicker, Tenten," he said in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry, Neji," the bun haired girl replied with a small grin as she lay on the ground.

He "hned" and turned away. Damn, he needed to get out of here. The sight of her sweaty body lying on the ground, chest rising and falling, was driving him insane. And the sweat running down her body in small rivulets didn't exactly help the situation.

His mouth went dry when she reached for the hem of her shirt and began to slowly lift it up, almost teasingly. Hungry white eyes awaited what was hidden beneath, but the disappointment sunk in hard when he saw just a simple white tank top. Still, the view wasn't all that bad. The top clung to her curves and hugged her breasts rather nicely.

"What are you doing?" he asked scratchily when he finally managed to gather some spit in his mouth.

Tenten turned around to face him, brown eyes wide and innocent. "What? Oh, in case you haven't noticed, it's really hot out here."

"Tell me about it," he mumbled under his breath as she threw the shirt aside.

She got to him like no one else had before. Her innocence and obliviousness only made him want to push her against a tree and do some very not innocent things to her. He, however, was a Hyuuga, and Hyuugas didn't lose to temptation.

Tenten noticed that way he'd reacted to her action and inwardly smirked. Seventeen year old boys and their hormones, honestly. She faltered. He didn't have true feelings like she did, and everyday it got harder and harder for her to accept that. But she was sure as hell going to try.

"Tenten?" he said, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Let's start then."

The sun's rays pounded down on the pair harshly, but they didn't relent. Tenten's top lifted to reveal her navel when she did a neat backflip, and Neji was nearly hit with the kunai she threw at him when he paused to stare.

Her foot suddenly came crashing into his chest, and they both toppled over, landing in a very….provocative position. She was straddling his waist, putting pressure in the wrong part of his body, and his hand had somehow landed on the back of her thigh.

To make matters worse, he had suddenly become very aware of her chest rising and falling only a few centimeters away from his face. An adorable pink blush dusted her cheeks, and he swallowed a moan when she shifted unconsciously and rubbed against his groin.

"Neji! Tenten! My youthful friends!" came a sudden joyful shout, and Neji groaned.

Rock Lee, clad in those stupid green spandex, came running up but immediately stopped when he saw his friends' suggestive position. He raised his monstrous eyebrows and smiled widely.

"What is this," he said loudly. "My dearest friends are expressing their feelings for eachother in a very youthful way. Wait until Gai-sensei hears about this."

Tenten felt her already hot cheeks grow warmer as Lee bounded off through the forest, leaving her and Neji alone.

"Sorry," Tenten mumbled as she climbed off of the Byakugan user.

He had the urge to stop her but fought it down. The two gathered their scattered weapons in heavy silence, and Tenten glanced over at Neji.

Just looking at him made her stomach tingle. The muscles in his arms and stomach were visible through his shirt, and she contemplated running over and kissing him until they passed out from lack of oxygen.

"I'll see you later, Neji," she called over her shoulder as she walked away. Right now, all she wanted was a shower.

He watched her retreating back, hypnotized by her wonderful backside. It was almost like she was teasing him with the slight swing she put in her hips, and it was working. Even after she had left, he still saw her in his mind. He saw her gorgeous smile and her sexy brown eyes.

In that moment, he realized he loved everything about her, and he needed her right then.

Fuck whatever morals he had. She was just so tempting.

Tenten wiped the steam from the mirror and adjusted the white towel around her thin form. She had removed her twin buns, allowing her damp brown waves to cascade down her back. A smile adorned her face when she remembered how she'd tried to tease Neji after training. She had actually felt his eyes following her, and the feeling had given her pleasurable tingles.

There was a small thump from outside the bathroom, and she immediately went into alert ninja mode. Grabbing a kunai that she kept hidden in her sink cabinet, she slowly pulled back the door. There was a quick blur, and she found herself pushed being pushed roughly against the wall.

The kunai clattered to the tiled floor, and she gaped at the intruder.

"_Neji?" _ she said disbelievingly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You should be more cautious, Tenten," he remarked huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her body immediately froze when she felt his tongue trace the outline of her ear. Her knees suddenly grew weak, and he pressed her harder into the wall to support her. His lips moved to her neck, and he began to suck and nibble on her sweet skin.

"What are you doing?" she panted after a few minutes.

His hand began to slide up her thigh, and she let out a small gasp. "I think," he began, moving his lips to her jaw. "that I just might love you."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, and he took this chance to slip his hot tongue in and entangle it with her own. He pulled back and smirked at her disheveled appearance. Her lips were parted slightly, eyes closed, and her hands were still buried in his dark hair.

"You know you're making my job a hell of a lot easier," he said, reaching for the towel.

She smirked and pulled him closer as the towel began to fall.

Neji Hyuuga had just lost to temptation.


End file.
